


野良【2】

by ZQHJ



Category: all黑子 - Fandom, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 绿黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQHJ/pseuds/ZQHJ





	野良【2】

1、

自从那天观赏到如是场景后，我整夜整夜不能安眠。每每闭上眼睛，总是浮现那夜、那人、那一场性爱。

红润中泛着情欲的眸子，盈盈的水光，伴着夜色，让人迷醉。

我不禁开始盯着岸边交合的鸟儿的身影，看着喜爱在湖边洗身子照镜子的狐狸的脸庞，周围认识我的妖怪都觉得我思春了，其实不过是因为青峰神明的缘故，当初他们害怕避逃，并不知道我所想的究竟是什么。

是的，我想的，是那个神器，是那个透明到仿佛融进空气中的少年。不过并非是和他那个方面的亲密，而是……

我竟然发觉，自己迫切地想要在看到黑子君与青峰神明的交合。

我这样，是不是，坏掉了？

坏掉了，应该是这样用的吧？

正当我又一次陷入沉思时，我突然感觉到了一股强烈的妖气。下意识的，我想到了青峰神明，应该是他吧？

我猜测着时，身子已经飞快地动了起来。我该感谢自己的敏锐感和速度。不久我便到达了目的地。其实我已经行进得已经算是快的了，但是当我到达时，打斗还是已经结束了。

我微微呆滞。

桥上的，似乎不是青峰神明？绿头发……好像草地的颜色啊……我想起了在地上滚动时的触感。

正当我疑惑自己是否找错人的时候。绿头发神明手里的枪突然发出一道亮丽的光。随后，那个让我魂牵梦萦的身影出现，轻轻落到了神明的怀里。

野良？！

这个词如破竹一般地冲进我的脑子里。

我有些惊讶。

我以为，他只是青峰神明的神器呢。

2、

绿头发的神明轻轻将野良禁锢着，两个人在说着什么。

我不自觉靠近，终于听到了他们的声响，神明应该是说了什么难羞的话，黑子君的脸颊骤然红了起来，艳丽得惊人。

“不，不要……绿间君……”

原来是名为绿间的神明吗？

他在说什么？

我还未琢磨透两个人的耳语，就见绿间神明以迅雷不及掩耳之势撞上黑子君的唇，轻轻地舔舐了起来，色情万分。

我咽了咽口水，竟然发现自己一点都不惊讶。

反而，这正是我所想要的。

我不禁向四周望了望，周围没有任何人，包括任何妖怪，似乎为了给这一对丽人，空出场地。

我的存在是那么地突兀，但是不要紧，把我当成空气便好了……

我不住再次靠近，爬上了桥，桥不高也不矮，堪堪能高出水面十几米。我在桥的一头，中间就是神明和野良。

似乎亲得够久了，两个人分开了，一缕银丝自两人口腔中拉出，仿若连缀着两个人的红线。

绿间神明的手已经伸向了黑子君的胸前，不紧不慢地抚弄着，时而逗逗这边的突起，时而又捏捏那边的，好不欢快。

野良的眼睛红红的，仿佛被欺负了那般，诱人极了。之前那股燥热感再次上涌，我感到无法言语的激动在胸口冲荡，心似乎跳到了胸口。

而绿间神明的那只手，也慢慢依着衣沿向下，挑开野良的和衣。

白皙的肌肤在阳光的映射下夺目而精彩。那只手，那只同样好看的手，缠着绷带，带着欲望极为色情地抚摸着，一点一点，一点一点，一点一点……

“嗯……绿、唔……”

野良的呻吟模糊不清，我看到绿间神明的嘴角挑起了一抹极为细微的笑，另一只手更紧地挽住黑子君。

“黑子，我来了。”

那一句话就像是通告，随后，绿间神明解下自己手上的绷带，掀开黑子君的衣服，细细地将其绑到黑子君那不可言说的地方上。同时，另一只手伸到背后……

黑子君的表情陡然变了，似乎绿间神明触到了他的什么部位。那双好看的眸子带了点泪光，颇外迷人。

随后，绿间神明站起。他掀起自己的衣服，将性根抵上野良的腹部，附和着的是野良一阵的颤抖。

一个动作闪过，两个原本在桥上的人竟突然向河中跌去！

我正看得起劲，被这样一个转折搞得稀里糊涂。身子下意识地跟了上去，却已见两人跌进了河里，溅起一阵水花……

水清澈极了，两人亦是湿透了全身。我屏住了呼吸，看着水里的那一场缓慢而有力的交合，内心是澎湃的海浪。

没有什么比这样更刺激了。

我天真地想。

想必在空中时两个人就已经完成了交合。

看着黑子君迷醉的表情，水流轻轻抚过他的脸颊，我突然感到，也许成为野良的黑子君并不是不幸的。

相反，黑子君应该很幸福。

那一场性爱足足持续了一个多小时。他们在水中，动情地摆动着不同的姿势，看着一道道白浊混入水中，我不禁为在河边饮水的妖怪动物们感到荣幸。

这可是神明的所降物呢。

后来，两个人做罢，起了水。水珠自白皙的肌肤划过，诱人极了。

“黑子要去哪里吗？”

“要，要去黄濑君那里帮忙……”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“别忘了带上水晶做的斜塔，是你明天的幸运物。”

原来竟然是掌管运气的神明吗？我不觉惊讶。而那个名为黄濑的神明，同样让我好奇。

下一次也许不会那么好运能碰到黑子君了。

这么想着，我决定跟紧黑子君的步伐。

至于我住所的那一群老少。还是等我回来再说吧。


End file.
